


Kenma

by rabiddog



Series: Kageyama harem [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Kageyama Tobio in Love, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Significant Other, Kozume Kenma in Love, Kozume Kenma is Bad at Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: Kageyama Tobio was probably the only one who was allowed to sit there for hours, braiding Kenma's hair and talking about anything that came to mind. Just don't tell Kuroo, alright?
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma
Series: Kageyama harem [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961560
Comments: 12
Kudos: 325





	Kenma

“How’d you even learn to braid hair?” Kenma asked quietly when there was a break from the action on his hand-held device. Whatever new videogame that had recently come out had been taking up the blonde’s time considerably, and so he and Kageyama only got to spend time together when quietly sitting while Kenma played. 

“Hinata’s little sister,” Kageyama responded quietly after a moment; his tongue stuck out in concentration as he shifted some of Kenma’s long hair into place. 

Kageyama and Kuroo were probably the only people who were allowed to touch Kenma’s hair in such a way, mainly because the shorter boy just wasn’t a fan of people being around him for extended periods of time. He’d never once been to a barbershop, and just cut it himself when need be. (He’d never even let his mother touch his hair, not since he was a toddler.) 

Tobio, personally, didn’t really mind that Kenma wasn’t always a fan of touching. It wasn’t like he was totally into it either if he was honest. He was just happy to be there with Kenma when the two felt like some cuddling was in order for once. 

“Feels nice.” Kenma admitted after another minute or so of silence. The fast-paced start of his game was beginning to slow down, and he allowed his attention to shift from the online theatrics and more so towards his determined boyfriend. 

It really did feel nice, too. While Kenma wasn’t a big freak about hygiene, and that often meant his hair went a little greasy, Tobio didn’t seem to mind at all and was relatively content running his fingers through the blonde’s softened locks. He’d spent a good while brushing out any knots in Kenma’s mane, before slowly beginning the process of braiding it into two pieces. 

The pair had been sat on Kenma’s bed for a good hour or so as well, so Kenma was a little curious at what had been taking Kageyama so long with braiding his hair. Was it just not braid-able, or something? 

Kageyama hummed his agreement, moving to tie the end of the first braid that he’d finished with a reserved smile. “One down.” He murmured to Kenma, glancing over the boy’s shoulder to his paused game. That was a little odd. Kenma didn’t even pause his game when he had to go to practice. 

“You’ve been taking a while.” Kenma frowned, his cat-like gaze shifting back slightly to meet Tobio’s own. “Is something wrong with my hair?” 

Kageyama outright spluttered at the question, a soft snort leaving him as he shook his head quickly. “Ah, no! I just wanted them to be... nice for you. I didn’t want to do a bad job.” He admitted, doing his best to ignore the steadily growing blush on his neck and cheeks. He’d genuinely just wanted them to be perfect, and he’d had the time to while Kenma was playing, so he might as well have, right? 

“I can hurry up with this one if you want?” He offered as he began to part sections of Kenma’s hair again. 

The blonde was quick to shake his head. “No. No, it’s fine. Continue.” 

Kageyama couldn’t help but smile warmly to himself as he slowly began to brush through Kenma’s sectioned hair once more, smoothing the blonde (and some black) streaks out into a silky flow. He’d spend hours playing with the older boy’s hair if he were allowed. There was just something so satisfying about running his fingers through it. 

Kenma ducked his head a little, relief running through him as he relaxed back into his boyfriend’s comforting embrace. It was nice to know that Kageyama wasn’t displeased with the state of Kenma’s hair, and made the weight on his chest relax a little. 

“Thank you, by the way.” He murmured quietly as he un-paused his game, vehemently refusing to turn back to the raven-head as he focused on throwing a damage potion at some NPC. He just knew that Kageyama would have a stupidly adorable expression on his face in response to Kenma’s words. 

(The blonde didn’t think he’d be able to look away if he chanced a glance behind him.) 

Kageyama hummed, leaning forwards a little to press a kiss to the crown of Kenma’s head. “S’alright. I like doing your hair. It’s soft.” He admitted, his gaze flicking over for a moment to admire the braid he’d already finished. 

Tobio just knew that when Kenma next took his hair out, it would cascade over his shoulders in beautiful waves. He couldn’t wait to touch it when it got to that point. It was always so silky and smooth; it made Kageyama wish his hair was a little longer than how it was then. 

The raven-head didn’t think he’d be able to care for long hair though; it all seemed a little more complicated than just rubbing in a bit of shampoo and conditioner into his own locks. He didn’t have time for it, not when volleyball was so important to him. 

“Yours is soft, too.” Kenma murmured as he smashed away at the buttons on his device, his brows furrowed together into a rare frown. He didn’t tend to show much emotion on his face. Still, when he did, it was usually always directed to his videogames (or sometimes, the sweeter emotions directed to Kageyama himself). 

“Thank you, Kenma.” Tobio smiled, the heat to his skin returning as he gave a little cough. He and his boyfriend were both quieter, reclusive people, who might have done initially better being with louder, more confident people, but they didn’t care. The relationship that they had was maintained incredibly well, and they had excellent communication between each other, even with the silence that was usually bestowed upon them. 

They were a rare pairing whose teams had been incredibly surprised to see together, but they also made sense. One might say they were perfect for each other. 

“Love you,” Kageyama mumbled quietly, shifting somewhat closer to the blonde. 

There was a pause in the key-smashing, and then a quiet, “Love you too,” from Kenma.

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
